


i found a home (in you)

by yuto



Series: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mutual Pining, boy the mutual pining is real, they both don't know how to act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto/pseuds/yuto
Summary: Taeyong’s in denial and he knows it. Jaehyun’s his roommate—hisfriend. He won’t allow his true feelings to show and possibly ruin everything they’ve established so far. Feelings aside, he genuinely enjoys Jaehyun’s company and if that means he has to bury them in order to keep things from falling apart, then so be it.





	i found a home (in you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first completed and published fic marty i'm scared

_What the hell am I even doing,_ is what passes through Taeyong’s mind as he glances out of the airplane window directly to his right.

Blue.

That’s all Taeyong can see from his seat. The sky surrounding the plane littered with clouds and the vast body of water directly beneath him.

Blue.

He tries his best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.  _This is what you wanted,_ he reminds himself and allows the memories from last week to wash over him. Packing up the important things in his room, taping boxes shut and slapping on shipping labels, visiting his friends who he will be leaving behind for the next two years, and giving his mom and sister one last farewell hug in the comfort of their living room before he headed out the front door, ready to take on a new chapter in his life.

The feeling doesn’t go away. It eats at him until he has no choice but to switch playlists and try to get a couple of hours of sleep before his plane lands. He’s tired, but not the type of tired that a good night’s rest can fix.

While he waits for sleep to overcome his body, he thinks about his next steps. Unpacking his luggage, settling into his room, meeting his roommate, applying literally  _anywhere_ that will take him _._

While he dwells on the mundane things, he also can’t help but to give in to certain thoughts that have been plaguing his mind since he first got accepted into the study abroad program. 

_What if I can’t support myself financially? What if I fail all of my classes? What if I don’t make any friends? Am I going to be able to at least call my family and friends at a time that is reasonable for the both of us?_

Taeyong wishes he was back at home.

 

 

 

Taeyong takes in his surroundings with a fresh mindset and perspective.

 _Maybe this whole thing won’t be so bad,_ he thinks to himself as he observes the crowds of people moving around him, trying to find their cars or family members.

The air in California is definitely a lot more humid than in Seoul and Taeyong doesn’t know if he counts that as a blessing or a curse. He undoes a few buttons of his shirt and hopes to whoever’s up there that his supposed resident advisor, someone named Ten? Eleven? Taeyong doesn’t remember the exact number—or name for that matter, would show up soon to save him from this weather that he will definitely need time getting used to.

As if someone was actually listening to his silent prayer, a young man wearing a striking blue button up decorated with palm trees paired with black board shorts walks directly in front of Taeyong, obstructing his view of California’s summer scenery.

“I’m guessing you’re Taeyong, judging from the picture you submitted with your application. Although, your hair looks  _way_ better in person. What would you call that shade of purple exactly?” The man asks with an expectant look on his face.

“Uh, I don’t really know? One of the members in my dance group back in Seoul loves experimenting with hair dye so here I am, a product of his hobby,” Taeyong finishes a little bit nervously. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous when the man in front of him seems welcoming and even tried to start up a conversation about his hair.

The man across from him chuckles at that and then continues to give him a warm smile while he sticks his hand out. “Well, whatever shade it is, it suits you well. I’m sorry for getting distracted by your hair earlier, I’m Ten, your assigned resident advisor.” Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to grab his hand and introduce himself as well.

“It’s cool, just by observing the people in the airport I could tell that my hair color doesn’t really do a good job of making me blend in. I’m Taeyong and thanks for picking me up,” Taeyong replies, already feeling comfortable with Ten. S _o, he’s one of those guys huh._ Taeyong is grateful for the fact that Ten is approachable, which dispels some of the nerves that were floating around in his body for the past seven hours during the plane ride.

“I want to tell you not to worry about it since it’s my job but I don’t want it to seem as if it’s an inconvenience to me since I do love meeting people from different places. Especially ones with cool ass hair  _and_ who like to dance.” Taeyong had noticed the spark of interest in Ten’s eyes when he mentioned his dance group. 

 _Friendly, approachable, likes my weirdly dyed hair (sorry Jisung), and is possibly a dancer?_ It’s only been five whole minutes since Ten walked up to him but he can already see him as someone he would get along with well. Taeyong’s reply dies on his tongue as Ten gently pulls his arm and guides him in the direction that Taeyong assumes is where his car is parked.

 

 

  

True to his word, him and Ten do get along well. A little  _too well_ if you ask Taeyong. For the past two weeks, Taeyong stayed in the exchange student dorms because his paperwork for his shared apartment wasn’t ready yet. During those weeks, all Taeyong did was hang out with his resident advisor slash friend slash bane of his existence.

If Taeyong were to write a list of what he did for the past two weeks it would basically look like this: Grabbed breakfast with Ten. Watched Netflix at Ten’s apartment. Did a couple of rounds at the arcade with Ten. Visited the aquarium with Ten. Stopped by a bookstore with Ten and read children’s books to each other in ridiculous voices while everyone stared at us like we were out of our damn minds. Went to the beach with Ten and only almost drowned twice. Attended a dance workshop with Ten. Ten, Ten, Ten.

The only time Taeyong had to himself, minus Ten, was when Ten announced that he had to go home to have a romantic candlelit dinner with his boyfriend. 

“Let me guess, you’re literally just going to light up that one glade candle in your bathroom and eat instant ramen while you facetime him.” Taeyong fixes Ten with a bored look while he stirs the whip cream around in his cup.

“And your point is? Johnny doesn't arrive back home until Thursday and it’s still more romantic than anything you’ve ever done, Mister  _I-once-sucked-his-dick-under-the-moonlight-does-that-count-as-romantic,”_ Ten fires back while laughing at the blush slowly creeping up Taeyong’s face.

“I told you to stop bringing up my relationship fails you ass!” Taeyong throws his empty straw wrapper at Ten, who only continues to laugh.

“Whatever, you love me. Anyway, I need to get home for my  _romantic_ candlelit dinner with Johnny. See you tomorrow, call me if you finally suck some dick tonight! Under the moonlight or not!” Ten gets up from his seat and blows an obscenely dramatic kiss at Taeyong. However, before Ten can leave, Taeyong makes sure he’s able to see the middle finger he’s holding up as his form of goodbye.

 

 

 

Taeyong was serious when he said he’d apply  _anywhere_ looking to hire.

Relief flooded his system when a small coffee shop called and asked if he was interested in an interview. He could use the extra money for personal necessities since the study abroad program provided lodging and a monthly stipend. Taeyong worked four days out of the week at the café and spent the rest of his free time either lounging around the dorms or hanging out with Ten, and by extension, Johnny.

The atmosphere around Taeyong and Johnny was a little awkward at first, seeing as it was their first time meeting each other but it quickly progressed to what it is now. Taeyong can easily say that him and Johnny are friends. There were no problems getting comfortable with each other since Ten seemed to talk to both Johnny and Taeyong about the other on a regular basis before they officially met.

Now, Taeyong’s free time is spent not only hanging out with Ten, but also with Johnny and it feels as if the three of them have been friends for a long time with the way they laugh freely when one of them cracks a joke or when they clown on each other.

When it’s time for his break, Taeyong unties the black apron stained with various ingredients from around his waist and sits down at one of the tables in the back room. He digs around his pocket for his phone and unlocks the screen.

 

_5 new messages_

**Ten** (2:34pm)

hey what are u doing tonight

wait idk why i’m asking u when ur either going to be hanging out with me n johnny (<3) or stuffing ur face with cheetos while binge watching anime

anygay

there’s a small bonfire tonite @ the pier

ur ass is coming so be ready by 7 bye love u

 

 **Tae** (2:52pm)

what the hell do i even wear to a bonfire

i’m from seoul we don’t really do bonfires

 

 **Ten** (2:53pm)

uhhhhhh something sexc i’m trying to get u LAID

 

 **Tae** (2:54pm)

Error 404: The number you are trying to contact is no longer in service.

 

 

 

“I know I told you to wear something hot tonight but I didn’t mean for you to go above and beyond and leave me looking like complete and utter trash next to you,” is the first thing Taeyong hears while hopping in the backseat of Johnny’s truck.

Taeyong looks down at his outfit and is met with confusion because an hour ago, he really didn’t know what to wear. He emptied out his luggage and proceeded to do a process of elimination for the most appropriate outfit for a bonfire. 

“Is that fucking  _glitter_ on your eyelids? I so knew you wanted to get laid tonight! Everyone, let’s say  _thank you Ten._ ” That seems to snap Taeyong out of his thoughts. He shoots Ten a dirty look and flicks the back of his neck for good measure.

 

 

 

 _So this is what a bonfire's_   _like,_ Taeyong muses to himself while he sits in a circle and listens to the various stories being told around him. When they first arrived at the pier, Taeyong was instantly met with a crushing cold gust of wind. 

 _Maybe unbuttoning my shirt wasn’t a good idea._ That thought quickly disappeared as he got closer to the sizable bonfire that was neither too close nor too far from the shoreline. Taeyong downs the last of the liquid in his cup when he turns to Ten, who is seated directly to his left.

“What did you say the name of this drink was again?” Taeyong questions while playing with the sand beneath him with his bare feet.

“Sex on the beach because I know that’s what you need.” Taeyong promptly chokes on his spit because leave it to Ten to make crude comments about his sex life when people he has just met were within hearing distance of the pair. Taeyong was about to dump a handful of sand down the back of Ten’s shirt when Johnny jogs up to the pair and plops himself down next to Ten. When they had first arrived, Johnny immediately took off and headed towards a group of guys playing beach rugby.

“So, what have you guys been up to?” Johnny poses his question while giving Ten a quick peck on the lips.

“Oh, just roasting Tae about his sad excuse of a love life, you know, the usual.” Ten comments, hoping to get a reaction out of Taeyong but the words die in his throat and his body halts all movement once he looks across the bonfire.

Directly across from Taeyong, stands a man who looks around his age, give or take a few years maybe. He’s wearing a pair of black board shorts— _nothing_ but a of pair board shorts, Taeyong might add. The weather couldn’t have been  _that_ hot but since the man just came back from playing rugby, it made total sense that he was sweating.

Taeyong watches as the man situates himself next to one of the guys he was previously playing rugby with. He runs his right hand through his hair, temporarily slicking it back.  _Is that even legal._ Taeyong fails to think straight when a literal Greek god incarnate is seated across from him, tilting his head back in laughter whenever someone makes a vaguely funny remark, flashing a row of perfect white teeth, and  _Oh my god are those_ dimples?  _Lord take the wheel._

Taeyong downs the rest of his third, maybe fourth, drink in a hurry, trying to take his mind off of literally the most stunning human being he has ever seen in his whole twenty-three years of existing.

 

 

  

After what seems like an eternity to Taeyong, the man who has been giving his heart  _problems_ ever since he showed up, quietly gets up and makes his way over to Taeyong’s side of the bonfire. Taeyong feels his world shift and he blames it on the alcohol, really. The man he had been subtly admiring for the past half hour, Taeyong really  _hopes_ it was subtle, comes to a halt, a mere five feet away from Taeyong and plops himself down, next to Johnny.

“Hey man, I was wondering where you’ve been.” Taeyong recognizes Johnny’s voice and he slowly averts his gaze to where Johnny and the man of his dreams were currently talking.  _Johnny’s my friend so it won’t be weird to pay attention to their conversation, right?_ Taeyong tries to reason with himself while trying not to stare.

“Sorry about that. Lucas started asking me about my scholarship and then he started going off and telling me stories about him and his roommate.”

 _What the hell, e_ _ven his voice is perfect_ _._

Taeyong mentally screams. He must have made a weird noise because suddenly the focus of their conversation is on him.

“Oh yeah, Jae this is Taeyong. He just moved here from Seoul and is close to Ten. Taeyong, this is Jaehyun, one of my really good friends.” Johnny finishes the little introduction while gulping down the rest of the drink in his hand. Taeyong feels all of the air leave his lungs as Jaehyun offers a small wave and a shy smile in his direction.

“It’s nice to meet you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun utters softly and Taeyong almost fails to catch it. He doesn’t know how to respond—or if he could even respond at all—and opts to reply in the form of a gentle smile.

 

  

 

The night goes on for a couple of more hours and by the time everyone's packing up to go, Taeyong finds himself tripping over his own two feet, trying to stand up properly.  _Damn Ten and his nearly perfect drink mixes._ Taeyong silently curses as he takes a couple of seconds to collect himself before attempting to stand up again. Ten is in no better shape than him, but unlike Taeyong, Ten has Johnny to safely haul his inebriated ass back to the truck.

“Tae, just wait here. I’ll walk Ten to the truck and then come back to get you okay,” Johnny mumbles then takes off with Ten, in the direction of the truck.

“Um, since I’m riding back with Johnny tonight, I can help you walk to the truck? I mean, only if you want to. Don’t feel forced to go along with it.” It takes Taeyong a couple of seconds to register that he is the one being spoken to.  _His voice is so nice,_ Taeyong thinks dreamily as he closes his eyes and tries to tune out everything  _but_ that smooth voice talking to him.

“So is that a no? Hey, Taeyong, are you okay?” A gentle touch brushes up against his arm and it seems to snap him out of whatever daydream he was currently having. After blinking a few times, Taeyong manages to focus on the person crouching down in front of him.

_Jaehyun._

“I’m so sorry, what were you asking again?” Taeyong’s tired of blaming the alcohol for his actions, but what other excuse is he going to use?

“Do you want me to walk you back to the truck? Johnny went to settle Ten in and since I’m riding with you guys, it would make sense to walk together. If you’re not comfortable with me then you can always say no and wait for Johnny to come back.” Jaehyun asks while maintaining eye contact with Taeyong. 

_Should I ask him to repeat what he said just so he can keep talking to me._

Taeyong’s rational side takes over and he slowly nods. “No, I’m totally fine with walking back with you. Actually, that’d be great. I don’t trust myself right now and might end up face planting into the sand,” Taeyong finishes with a small chuckle and when he looks up, Jaehyun is sporting a soft, yet tender smile. It makes him  _want_ to face plant into the sand.

“We wouldn’t want that happening now, would we?” Jaehyun’s tone is playful and it sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine.

Jaehyun is the first one to stand and he offers his hand out to Taeyong. At the first point of contact, Taeyong expected to feel some sort of spark.  _Geez, am I some dumb teenager with a massive crush?_ Instead, Taeyong is met with warmth and a sense of comfort during the cool summer night as he makes his way to Johnny's truck, hand safely secured in Jaehyun’s.

 

 

 

Taeyong has been absolutely hammeredbefore and was actually expecting it after all of those mixed drinks Ten forced down his throat at the pier. However, unlike a wild night out filled with an endless amount of shots and regrets, Taeyong doesn’t want to crawl into a cave and cry over how his head feels like it’s being split in two. Instead, he only nurses a slight headache, paired with lethargy, but it’s not like he can’t handle it.

Taeyong gets up and stretches his aching joints, stifling a yawn. He doesn’t remember much after they left the pier.

Jaehyun walked him back to the truck and his heart only gave out a total of four times on the way there. Taeyong was pretty damn proud of himself for that. The ride itself was quiet, seeing as everyone was just too tired to talk. Ten asked him if he was cool with crashing at Johnny’s for the night since Taeyong’s temporary housing was a bit too far from the pier and it was late. During the ride, Taeyong had to physically force himself to not let his eyes wander over to the person sitting next to him in the back seat. However, he gave in for a brief second and turned his head to the side, pretending to stretch his neck. The sight he was met with was by far the clearest memory of the night, alcohol flooding his system be damned.

Jaehyun had his head tilted back against the headrest of the chair, eyes closed, soaking up the moonlight that was shining brightly through the window. 

_Taeyong you have three seconds to look away before he senses you staring and it gets weird._

Taeyong usually loses to the rational part of his mind, but not in that moment. From his temple, to the rise of his cheekbone, to the sharp line of his jaw, down to the nape of his neck, Taeyong was mesmerized by the seemingly perfect human being sitting a few feet away from him. Taeyong gulped while he tore his eyes away from Jaehyun and shut them, trying to put his mind at ease. When he closed his eyes, he saw the moon radiating a brilliant glow and various constellations dancing across flawless skin.

Taeyong snaps back into reality and makes his way to the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom he spent the night in. He flicks on the light and winces at his reflection. His hair is standing up in every which way and he has raccoon eyes, courtesy of his eyeliner. He turns the faucet knob and splashes his face a couple of times, trying to remove the mess from last night. He runs his fingers through his hair, aiming to tame it. He then exits the bathroom, in search of the kitchen.

Taeyong follows the rich scent of freshly brewed coffee and eventually reaches his destination. The sight he stumbles upon makes him a crack a small smile. Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun are all seated at the island in the kitchen, their own cups of coffee in front of them. 

_I guess I’m not the only one who had a rough night._

Ten’s face is flush against the island and he shows no sign of having heard Taeyong walk in. Jaehyun is in a similar position but his hands,  _even his hands are perfect,_ are loosely grasping a purple ceramic cup, half full of coffee.

By the looks of it, Johnny is the one in the best condition. He sips quietly from his cup and is about to turn the page of his newspaper when he notices Taeyong.

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” Johnny casually questions and turns his attention back to the paper.

“I slept just fine. Thanks for lending me your spare bedroom.” Taeyong replies and takes the open seat next to Johnny after filling his cup with the dark liquid that his body is craving. “I’m assuming they’re still feeling the effects of last night?” Taeyong is met with two collective groans and he grins, finally taking a sip out of his cup.

 

 

 

Once Taeyong arrives back at the student dorm, he flops face first into his bed and melts into the freshly washed sheets. Sleep starts to slowly overtake him but his phone goes off, notifying him that he has a new email. He blindly reaches around trying to locate his phone and opens the mail app once he finds it.

_Dear Mr. Lee,_

_Your paperwork for the shared apartment you applied for this semester has been successfully processed. Your keys will be available with your assigned residential advisor and you can start moving your things into the apartment this upcoming Monday. Thank you for your patience and good luck with the new semester._

Taeyong groans while haphazardly throwing his phone back onto his bed. It’s not that he has  _that_ much stuff to move. It’s just a hassle to transfer all of his things to his new apartment when he was already accustomed to his current living situation. 

 _Maybe I can bribe Ten to help. He will definitely bring Johnny. And maybe Johnny will ask Jaehyun to help as well._ Taeyong quickly erases the last thought from his mind.

What were the actual odds of that happening?

 

 

 

A sharp blow of a whistle jolts Jaehyun out of his thoughts and he gets up from the bench. He makes his way towards the center of the court where his team is currently huddled around his coach.

“Good work today guys. Since it’s still summer vacation, I’ll have mercy on you all and cut practice short today. Get out of here,” his coach finishes while gesturing at them to head to the locker room.

Jaehyun brings the front of his shirt up to his face and wipes the remaining drops of sweat left behind from practice. 

 _Maybe I can squeeze in a couple of hours of sleep before grabbing dinner with Johnny_.

However, his hope for rest dies once he pulls his phone out of his duffel bag and sifts through his notifications.

 

_22 new emails_

Jaehyun admits he’s not the best at checking his email on a regular basis. He taps on various emails that are just coupon codes or follower suggestions for his social media accounts. In the midst of spam emails, he stumbles upon one that he’s been waiting for since arriving back in California.

_Dear Mr. Jung,_

_Your paperwork for the shared apartment you applied for this semester has been successfully processed. Your keys will be available at our office located on the 4 thfloor. You can start moving your things into the apartment this upcoming Monday. Thank you for your patience and good luck with the new semester._

A surge of panic runs through Jaehyun as he locks his phone to check the date.  _It’s already Monday. Fuck._ Jaehyun curses himself for not checking his email sooner. Heaving a sigh, he drags his feet out of the locker room door, waiting for Johnny to catch up.

 

 

  

“You owe me for this one, man. I could be spending the time coach gave us off from practice with Ten but here I am, helping your weak ass move your shit into your new place.” Johnny glances over at Jaehyun, who is sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

Jaehyun kicks his shoes off and plants his feet on the dashboard. “Yeah, because it’s not like you spend every single minute of your free time with Ten." Jaehyun dramatically rolls his eyes because he knows how much it pisses Johnny off. Johnny scoffs and ends up throwing his half eaten red vine at Jaehyun’s head.

“You know, I really appreciate your help.” Jaehyun states while fixing his recently dyed golden-brown hair in the mirror. It’s Johnny’s turn to roll his eyes at Jaehyun’s random statement of sincerity.

“I always got your back.” Johnny replies and directs his gaze back to the road in front of them. “And get your feet off of my fucking dashboard, you animal.”

 

 

 

It takes a total of two hours to move all of Jaehyun’s belongings into his apartment. Constantly going back and forth from the truck to the apartment takes a toll on their already tired bodies but they push through to get the job done. Once everything is settled in the apartment, they start unboxing and sorting Jaehyun’s things into their respective places.

Jaehyun’s supposed new flat mate has already moved in, judging by the random little items that are littered around his new place. A single coffee mug in the dish rack, an array of shoes neatly placed in a rack by the door, and a durable yet soft olive-green windbreaker hanging on a coatrack indicates that his roommate has already settled in.

To say Jaehyun’s nervous to meet his roommate is an understatement. 

 _What if we don’t get along? What if they’re sloppy and I have to constantly clean up after them?_ Jaehyun doesn’t really think that would be a problem, seeing as most of his roommate’s belongings are arranged in an orderly fashion.  _But what_ if  _it’s just for show and they’re actually unorganized?  Oh god, what if they like to party and constantly blast obnoxious EDM music at 2 in the fucking morning?_

Jaehyun can’t help but think of the most unfavorable living conditions while settling down on the floor in the living room, opening a bag of chips to try and distract his wandering mind.

“Dude, what if my roommate has a voyeurism kink and brings home people and hooks up with them on the fucking  _couch—”_ Jaehyun is cut off mid-sentence by the familiar sound of a key code being punched into the front door.

To say Jaehyun is surprised would be the understatement of the century _._ Because he’s suddenly looking up into the same pair of eyes he couldn’t get out of his head since that night at the pier. He’s at a loss for words and his mouth falls open, in shock.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Jaehyun’s mind ends up supplying and he wants to smash his skull into the nearest wall.  _Smooth, Jaehyun. Real smooth._

“Uh, I’m entering  _my_ apartment,” is the reply to Jaehyun’s poorly constructed question. Jaehyun sees Taeyong momentarily freeze up, probably just as shocked as he is. It only lasts for a brief moment before Taeyong snaps back to reality. Jaehyun silently watches as Taeyong removes his shoes and places them neatly back in the shoe rack. He passes Jaehyun and Johnny on his way to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to the put away the groceries he was carrying when he first walked in.

“Dude you’re staring.” Jaehyun hears Johnny whisper but his mind is too focused on the individual in his kitchen.  _Our kitchen._ Jaehyun’s quick to correct himself before his focus is directed on Taeyong exiting the kitchen, walking towards them, looking like a god damn runway model.

_I’m fucked._

 

  

 

 **Jae** (12:03pm)

BRO  
  
I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE

LET ME STAY WITH YOU I’LL PAY RENT AND EVEN DO YOUR LAUNDRY

PLEASE

 

 **Jonathan** (12:06pm)

lmfao

no

but tell taeyong ten says hi

have fun suffering loverboy

 

 _Loverboy_.

Jaehyun knows Johnny is just trying to rile him up but the word in itself sends a foreign feeling coursing through Jaehyun’s body. It has been roughly three weeks since his first encounter with Taeyong as his new roommate and every single day has been a struggle on Jaehyun’s end.

It’s not that Taeyong’s a horrible roommate. It’s quite the opposite, actually.

Taeyong cleans up after himself, cooks homemade meals in theirkitchen—Jaehyun’s mouth starts to water when he thinks about all of the meals Taeyong has prepared and graciously shared with him. Taeyong’s kind and considerate. There were a few instances where Jaehyun kicked off his shoes messily by the door, exhaustion from basketball practice threatening to take over him, only to find them neatly placed back in the shoe rack the following morning, courtesy of Taeyong.

Jaehyun felt guilty that Taeyong went out of his way to tidy up his mess but Taeyong just offered him a gentle smile and told him there’s a pot of freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen.

To put it short, Taeyong is the perfect roommate.

It has become of habit of theirs to clean the apartment together every Sunday morning. Taeyong opens all of the windows, Jaehyun grabs the broom and Taeyong follows with the mop. Jaehyun always looks forward to his Sunday mornings spent with Taeyong, tidying up their little apartment  _together_. Taeyong always ends up turning on the radio and lip syncing to whatever song is currently playing. Jaehyun might be busy with whatever task he’s doing but that doesn’t stop him from sneaking a few glances at his roommate. And every time he does so, his breath hitches and he momentarily stops in his tracks.

Maybe it’s the way Taeyong’s lilac hair looks extra soft in the warm early morning sunlight beaming down on him from the open window in the living room. Or maybe it’s the way his lips curve up into a barely visible smile while getting lost in a song that has Jaehyun’s heart threatening to beat out of his chest. It takes all of the willpower he has to not brush the stray piece of hair that’s out of place on Taeyong’s head and make an absolute fool of himself.

He doesn’t entertain his thoughts and gets back to work, only stopping when Taeyong asks if he wants to take a break to eat. The smile following his suggestion never fails to send Jaehyun into a sheer panic but he’s quick to regain his composure and agrees.

Jaehyun likes Sunday mornings the best. He tells himself that it’s because it’s the only day he gets to relax, free from responsibilities and not because he gets to spend majority of his time basking in Taeyong’s presence.

 

  

 

 **Tae** (2:39pm)

i think i’m in love

**Ten** (2:41pm)

i’m flattered but i’m already dating someone :(

 

 **Tae** (2:43pm)

shut up i’m SERIOUS

okay not that serious because it’s not love

but like

i think i like someone

 

 **Ten** (2:44pm)

let me take a wild guess 

oh i don’t know

jaehyun????????????

 

 **Tae** (2:45pm)

am i really that obvious

 

 **Ten** (2:46pm)

u literally spent 12 minutes yesterday talking about how soft his hair looks and how badly u wanna kiss the dimples off of his face

bitch we been KNEW

 

 **Tae** (2:47pm)

like you don’t talk about wanting to climb johnny like a tree whenever you’re within 2 feet of him

 

 **Ten** (2:50pm)

it’s not my fault my man is FINE

anygay

i say go for it

cook him a nice dinner, light some scented candles, put on some cheesy pop song, confess your undying love for him, ride him until the sun comes up

 

Taeyong responds to Ten’s crude text with a middle finger emoji and tosses his phone down on the couch. He folds his legs under him while he grabs one of the pillows nearby. He buries his face into the fabric and reflects on the pass couple of weeks spent as Jaehyun’s roommate.

In between his weekly shifts at the café, most of his free time is spent lounging around the apartment. Ten occasionally drops by and they watch netflix together while eating takeout. Sometimes, Johnny and Jaehyun join them when they return from basketball practice, if they’re not too tired after washing up that is. When they do have the energy to join them, however, Johnny always seeks out the comfort of Ten’s arms and doesn’t hesitate to melt into his embrace. Even though the volume of the TV is always at a reasonable level, Taeyong doesn’t fail to sometimes catch little pieces of Johnny and Ten’s hushed conversations.

Contrary to popular belief, Ten doesn’t always make snarky or inappropriate comments. Most of their conversations are rather normal, if you ask Taeyong. Most of the time, they retell their days to each other, along with an occasional laugh or smile in between. It’s moments like these that have Taeyong’s mind conjuring up various scenarios with none other than the man seated on the floor in front of him. Jaehyun has his head tilted back against the front of the sofa, light golden-brown hair barely touching Taeyong’s bent knees.

Taeyong doesn’t want to, but his mind won’t shut up so he has no other choice than to entertain his thoughts.

_Jaehyun coming home from a tiresome day at practice and collapsing next to Taeyong on the couch after a long, hot shower. Jaehyun allowing Taeyong to pull him into his chest while softly carding his hand through his hair. Jaehyun exhaling a sigh of contentment at the gesture, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment. Taeyong asking him about his day, wanting to talk to Jaehyun. Jaehyun responding enthusiastically despite his relaxed demeanor. Taeyong listening intently while idly playing with the hairs at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun relaxing even more into his touch and dozing off, a small yet peaceful smile hanging off of his lips. Taeyong dropping a tiny kiss on Jaehyun’s temple while rubbing soothing circles over his back._

The thoughts are so softit has Taeyong’s chest constricting just by sheer imagination alone. Taeyong allows himself to daydream, to hope, because that’s all he can do.

 

 

  

It was one of  _those_ days for Taeyong, which was rare, but was bound to happen.

Taeyong was usually on top of keeping his emotions in check but his shift at the café was a bit more hectic than usual. One of the new trainees dropped a piping hot cup of coffee all over the counter, where Taeyong’s hand happened to be during that exact moment. He got chewed out by one of the customers for forgetting to give her a straw. A fucking  _straw._ And to top it off, he couldn’t take a break since the café was unusually packed since he clocked in for his shift and they were short on staff that day.

So, to sum it up, Taeyong was having a  _shitty ass fucking_ day and it didn’t help that he was feeling a bit more homesick than usual.

He doesn’t know exactly when tears started to form in his eyes but once he started, he couldn’t stop. He clutched a pillow to his chest and his entire body shook while he heaved a deafening sob into the confines of his vacant apartment. Jaehyun was at practice and seeing as it was only 4 in the afternoon, he wouldn’t be back for another hour or so. Using that to his advantage, Taeyong continued to pour out his emotions in the form of tears.

If he were back home, his mom would have wrapped a warm blanket around his heavy shoulders and placed a cup of his favorite peppermint tea in his trembling hands. She would have sat with him and offered words of comfort while rubbing his back soothingly. His sister would have excused herself to run to the convenience store down the block to pick up a pint of his favorite ice cream. When she returned, they would have sat down in front of the TV to watch really corny romance movies. He missed them so much it physically  _hurt._

Taeyong was too absorbed in missing his family that he didn’t hear the front door softly clicking shut. Suddenly, there was an arm slung around his shoulder, bringing his face to meet a snug, yet firm chest. He felt a gentle touch at the back of his head followed by deft fingers combing through his hair. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was. He was always hyperaware of Jaehyun’s presence and it was no different this time.

Taeyong didn’t know what to do. He was unsure if he was overstepping certain boundaries and taking advantage of the situation at hand, but once Jaehyun’s tender voice reached his ears saying “It’s okay, you can let it all out. I got you.” Taeyong allowed his brain to shut down and follow his instincts. He hesitantly put his arms around Jaehyun, buried his face deeper into his chest, and continued to let sobs wrack his body, pouring out his pent-up emotions.

 

 

 

Two weeks have passed since Taeyong’s little episode and Taeyong still finds his face flaming up whenever he recalls his moment of weakness.

After Taeyong had calmed down, he reluctantly pulled himself out of Jaehyun’s embrace. Jaehyun shifted a little to his right, giving Taeyong space. Taeyong apologized that Jaehyun had to come home to such a sight but Jaehyun simply shook his head, dismissing it with a comforting smile.

“It’s good to let it out once in a while, you know? It’s not healthy to keep everything inside of you all the time. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I feel really comfortable with you. You can talk to me if something’s bothering you, I really don’t mind being a shoulder to lean on.” Jaehyun voiced and Taeyong took his words to the heart. 

_How did I end up meeting someone like him?_

They sat in silence for a while but Taeyong ended up sharing his thoughts with Jaehyun. He kept it short, not wanting to overwhelm him. He told Jaehyun how much he missed his family and friends, and Seoul in general. Jaehyun listened while nodding here and there, indicating that he had his full attention. Despite being embarrassed by his sudden vulnerability, Taeyong also felt a sense of relief for finally being able to talk to someone about it.

 

 

  

Things have been a little bit different since The Emotional Episode.

They still clean the apartment, grab dinner, have netflix marathons, and grocery shop together—those things haven’t changed. But Taeyong does notice that he and Jaehyun have been a bit more comfortable with physical contact. Neither of them hesitate to throw an arm around each other whenever they walk to the nearest grocery store together, talking about their day or showing each other a meme that they found particularly hilarious.

Taeyong has a habit of fixing Jaehyun’s hair when he notices that a few pieces have gone astray or if something gets stuck in it. Whenever they settle onto the couch to watch a movie, Taeyong notices that Jaehyun sits closer to him than he used to. He sometimes forgets how close Jaehyun is and brushes up against him on multiple occasions whenever he stretches out his limbs. Taeyong pretends he doesn’t feel something settle in his chest whenever that happens.

Sometimes, while Taeyong has his legs crossed under him on the couch, Jaehyun will place a pillow right next to Taeyong and plop his head down while extending his legs so he can comfortably lay down. Taeyong tries not to stare. It feels as if they’ve been doing this for years—it feels  _natural._

Besides the sudden onslaught of physical contact, Taeyong also notes that he and Jaehyun are more emotionally open to each other. Taeyong voices his worries about the upcoming semester. Some nights, Taeyong consoles Jaehyun while he shares his insecurities when it comes to basketball. Or when Taeyong finishes facetiming his family back in Seoul, Jaehyun will sit next to him and pass him a cup of warm tea, while Taeyong wills his tears away.

There’s a mixture of warmth, comfort, and understanding during those moments that they’re both immensely grateful for.

  

 

 

Since the night at the pier, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Jaehyun.

Even now, months later, with their relationship developing even further each day, Jaehyun is a constant thought occupying the back of Taeyong's mind.

He thinks about Jaehyun’s booming laughter whenever he retells a story about Ten’s crazy antics over dinner. The way his smile reaches his eyes when’s he really lost in the moment. The way Jaehyun bites the end of his pen or pencil when he’s concentrating really hard on something. The way his eyes light up whenever Taeyong announces that it’s time to eat. The slow upward tilt of his lips whenever he listens to whatever Taeyong has to say, giving him his full attention. How he always has to hug something—a pillow or a plushie—when he settles down on the couch to watch TV. Taeyong only half wishes he was the one Jaehyun was hugging instead of his moomin doll.

Taeyong also allows himself to think about how Jaehyun makes him feel. Whenever he’s with Jaehyun, it’s feels as if he’s discovered a new side to him that he didn’t know existed. He laughs more easily and has a constant smile plastered on his face. Sometimes, his cheeks hurt from how often his lips tilt up when he’s with Jaehyun, but he welcomes it with open arms.

Taeyong’s in denial and he knows it. Jaehyun’s his roommate—his  _friend._ He won’t allow his true feelings to show and possibly ruin everything they’ve established so far. Feelings aside, he genuinely enjoys Jaehyun’s company and if that means he has to bury them in order to keep things from falling apart, then so be it.

 

  

 

 **Jonathan** (5:04pm)

bro got any plans tonight?

 

 **Jae** (5:11pm)

tae and i were planning on having a hsm marathon but we’re open to suggestions

 

 **Jonathan**  (5:15pm)

“ _we’re_ open to suggestions” just date already jfc

anyway troy bolton lookin ass

mark arrived last night and lucas is throwing him something at the pier

 

 **Jae** (5:16pm)

taeyong said he’s in so i guess i’m in too

we’ll meet you there around 8

 

  

 

With a drink settled in his hand, Taeyong glances at his surroundings.

He’s reminded of his first night at the pier, months ago. Nothing has really changed; He’s sitting around the bonfire listening to random tidbits of conversations, there’s music playing in the background, a group of dudes are playing rugby by the shoreline. It’s exactly how it was during his first night at the pier except this time around, Jaehyun is seated directly to his left and not tossing a ball around by the water.

Taeyong recalls the exact moment he first laid eyes on Jaehyun.  _Long, slender fingers pushing back his damp hair. Drops of sweat mixed with salt water rolling down his exposed chest. His lips forming a blinding smile. A pair of dimples slowly appearing on his sun kissed cheeks._ He feels his face heat up as the memory flashes through his mind.

“Wanna tell me what has you smiling like that?” Jaehyun lightly nudges his shoulder against Taeyong’s, lips curled up in a grin, waiting for Taeyong to answer.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about the first time Ten brought me here,” Taeyong replies while taking a swig from his cup. It’s only half true since he  _did_ see Jaehyun the first night Ten brought him to the pier. Taeyong may have been specifically thinking about how Jaehyun stole his heart in exactly twelve seconds but Jaehyun doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, I’m guessing you had a good night? Judging by the expression on your face, that is.” Jaehyun’s still smiling at him like  _that_ and Taeyong  _swears_ his face is heating up because of the alcohol he just ingested.

Taeyong hums in agreement. “It’s a night I’ll never forget.” Taeyong adds while locking eyes with Jaehyun for a brief moment before averting his gaze and downing the rest of the liquid in his cup.

 

  

 

After his third mixed drink, Taeyong tells Ten he’s had enough. He’s pleasantly buzzed—he’s aware of his surroundings, has about 85% control of his movements, and his laughter flows easily.

He’s laughing at some comment Johnny made when he feels someone settle in the vacant spot to his right. He pays no mind to whoever chose to sit next to him and is about to rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder for a quick second because the beach is starting to spin slightly, when he feels a light tap on his arm.

He directs his attention to his right and immediately notices that the person has the same exact hair color as Jaehyun.  _Not Jaehyun_ flashes him a charming smile and extends his hand out. “Hi, I’m Kangwoo.”

_H_ _e has a nice smile but not as nice as Jaehyun’s._

Taeyong’s nothing but polite so he takes the offered hand and gives it a tentative shake while introducing himself. Kangwoo seems pleased with that and turns his whole body to completely face Taeyong, striking up a conversation.

They start off with basic formalities and then it transitions into them talking about their hobbies. Taeyong mentions that he was a part of a dance group back in Seoul and Kangwoo’s ears perk up, seemingly interested. Taeyong learns that Kangwoo’s a breakdancer and that’s where their conversation picks up.

Taeyong’s recounting the time he and Jisung were forced to take a beginning ballet class and his pants ripped while he had attempted to do a  _plie_ for the first time, not knowing that he wasn’t supposed to go down all the way.

Kangwoo chooses the wrong moment to drink because once Taeyong finishes, he almost chokes, mid gulp. His reaction catches Taeyong off guard and he can’t help but laugh at Kangwoo, who’s now laughing at his own action while wiping his mouth with his shirt.

Taeyong notices how Kangwoo’s eyes don’t form half-moons like Jaehyun’s do when he laughs.

 

  

 

Jaehyun takes a long sip from his bottle and winces when he swallows. He spent the last half-hour catching up with Mark, who had just arrived back from his vacation in Canada. He’s turns to Taeyong, about to ask him if he’s ready to head out, but the words die in his throat once he hears the laugh he has grown accustomed to hearing on a daily basis.

Taeyong’s hunched forward, dabbing lightly at the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. It’s a familiar sight—Taeyong laughing so hard he can’t breathe. It usually happens when he and Taeyong spend a night in, crack open a couple of bottles of beer, and talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. It happens when they watch comedy shows on netflix and Taeyong turns toward Jaehyun, bursting with laughter once the punchline was finally delivered.

Once, he and Taeyong were walking to the grocery store and he made the mistake of checking his phone while matching Taeyong’s pace. In the next second, his body collided with a telephone pole and it took everything in Taeyong to try and not collapse into a fit of giggles on the crowded sidewalk.

The point is, Jaehyun has seen Taeyong laugh freely with no care in the world on multiple occasions. It’s one of his favorite sights and it never fails to take his breath away each time.

In this exact moment, however, he’s not the one on the receiving end of one of Taeyong’s powerful, yet melodious laughs. Instead, it’s a person he doesn’t recognize. He watches as the source of Taeyong’s amusement pulls his shirt up to wipe at the drops of alcohol that have apparently missed his mouth. Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way his eyes soften when his gaze focuses back on Taeyong, who’s starting to calm down.

Jaehyun’s about to get up and take a walk—anything to clear his mind from his suffocating thoughts—when he feels a warm hand enclose around his wrist.

“Jae, are you leaving already?” Taeyong questions while looking directly into his eyes. Jaehyun averts his stare and looks down at Taeyong’s hand, which is now grasping his arm.

“You rode with me remember? I’m not going anywhere without you.” Jaehyun replies and Taeyong’s beaming so brightly at him. Jaehyun wants to look away but he doesn’t.

“Well, I’m ready to go. My head’s starting to hurt and I just want to sleep.” Taeyong all but whines while he clings onto Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun stands up, hauling a clingy Taeyong along with him. Jaehyun’s about to turn on his feet, with Taeyong in tow, when an unfamiliar hand shoots out to grasp Taeyong’s.

“Um, I had a nice time talking with you tonight. We should do this again.” The man who Taeyong was previously conversing with interjects and Jaehyun’s first instinct is to glare at him until he gets the hint to back off but what right does he have to do that? _Taeyong’s not his boyfriend_.

“It was cool meeting you, see you around,” is the reply that leaves Taeyong’s mouth as he gently shakes his hand free from the grasp it was in. Jaehyun takes that as their cue to leave. However, he doesn’t miss the small slip of paper, with a number messily scrawled on it, being tightly placed into Taeyong’s hand.

 

 

 

Taeyong walks out of his bedroom and catches a glimpse of a head of soft brown hair slip through the front door. Taeyong hasn’t seen that much of Jaehyun for the past four days. The only time he sees his roommate is when he arrives home from practice. But even at that, it’s only for a brief couple of seconds before Jaehyun holes himself up in his bedroom for the rest of the night. Jaehyun doesn’t eat dinner with him, doesn’t worm his way onto the couch next to Taeyong while he’s watching TV, doesn’t offer to buy him coffee at their favorite café which is right by their apartment.

Taeyong’s used to having Jaehyun around and now that he’s not, Taeyong’s days no longer feel complete.  

 

  

 

“You know you can’t avoid him forever.” Johnny states matter-of-factly while reaching his hand out to the bowl of popcorn in between him and Jaehyun.

“Care to put a bet on that?” Jaehyun challenges while moving the bowl away before Johnny can stick his hand in.

“Are you being serious right now? So what if some guy showed interest in Taeyong and slipped him his number? What are you gonna do about it? Hide out in my apartment and wait for them to get married before you go back home? It was a numberJae, not a diamond ring.” Johnny pauses the movie. He fixes his stare on Jaehyun.

“You know what I realized that night? I had no right to feel jealous. I’m not his boyfriend. We’re not dating. We’re  _friends_. We’re  _roommates."_

The words leave a bitter taste in Jaehyun’s mouth but it's the truth.

“We all get jealous, Jae. It’s natural. Yeah, I know he’s not your boyfriend. But you have the biggest fucking crush on him so it makes perfect sense that you felt that way and it’s not helping that you’re avoiding him.” Johnny tries to reason and Jaehyun closes his mouth, failing to reply.

Johnny takes that moment of silence to continue. “Stop avoiding him.” Johnny runs a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. “Go home, talk it out, make-out, I don’t know, just stop beating yourself up over it.” Johnny squeezes his shoulder as Jaehyun tries to sort out his thoughts before coming to a decision. 

 

 

 

Jaehyun enters the apartment and toes his shoes off at the entrance. He takes a few deep breaths before pushing himself forward, searching for Taeyong.

 _What if he’s already asleep? I don’t think I’ll have the courage to do this tomorrow._ Please _be awake—_ Jaehyun's internal monologue gets cut short when he notices Taeyong curled up on the couch, arms tightly wrapped around Jaehyun’s moomin doll, eyes closed, undoubtedly fast asleep.

Jaehyun can’t stop the small smile forming on his face when he takes in the sight. The TV’s still on and Jaehyun knows how much that irks Taeyong so he goes to shut it off, only for his foot to catch on the edge of the coffee table, rattling the offending piece of furniture.  _Fucking typical._

Jaehyun silently curses himself when he notices Taeyong starting to stir. He holds his breath for a few more seconds before exhaling.  _That was a close one. I guess it can wait for tomorrow—_  
  
“Jae?”  
  
_Nope, it’s happening now._  

Jaehyun looks over at Taeyong, who’s rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand, emitting a small yawn in the process. Jaehyun melts at the sight and briefly looks away, trying to find the right words to voice out.

“Welcome home. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry. I missed you.” Jaehyun turns his head so fast he’s certain he almost got whiplash. He opens his mouth then closes it, not sure how to respond to that. Suddenly, the walls are caving in on him and he’s struggling to breathe. 

_How did three simple words manage to absolutely wreck me?_

Taeyong on the other hand, seems fully awake now, realizing what he just said while his mind was still adjusting to being woken up at a weird hour. Just by the look on Jaehyun’s face, Taeyong knows that the last part of what he said is  _not_ what Jaehyun wanted to hear after basically being MIA for the past five days.

“I missed you too.” Jaehyun finally manages to get out and musters up the courage to sit beside Taeyong. A comfortable silence surrounds them and it’s Jaehyun who decides to break it. 

_It’s now or never._

“I know I’ve been avoiding you for the past couple of days and I’m sorry, I really am. I just want you to know that it’s not your fault. It will never be your fault. I’m the one who doesn’t know how to keep my emotions in check and might end up saying something stupid and I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to hurt you like that.” Jaehyun takes a deep breath after putting all of that out in the open and closes his eyes. He feels a hand gently sliding into one of his own, which are both resting on his lap.

It urges him to open his eyes, ready to face Taeyong.

Ready to face his feelings.

“I’m here for you, you know that right? If you want to talk to me about what’s on your mind, then that’s fine. But, if you don’t want to talk to me about it and need space, then that’s fine too. The bottom line is that I’m here for you. Whenever you’re ready. I hope you don’t feel the need to keep things bottled up when I’m always willing to listen.” Taeyong finishes and gives Jaehyun’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Jaehyun squeezes back and everything falls into place.

Taeyong’s looking at him, eyes glistening under the faint light being provided by the moon shining high up in the sky. His lips are slightly turned upward into a wonderful, radiant smile. Jaehyun’s brain momentarily short circuits from the onslaught of  _feelings_ and Taeyong’s natural beauty, but he’s quick to regain his composure and goes for it.

“I like you.” Three simple words. Laid out in the open for Taeyong to decide what he wants to do with them. “I like you, like  _really_ like you, and it’s okay if you don’t like me back. I’m fine with it. That guy who was really into you at the pier seems nice so it makes sense if you like him back—” Jaehyun’s panic filled rant is cut off by the press of Taeyong’s lips against his. But before Jaehyun’s brain can fully register what’s happening, Taeyong is already pulling back.

“The guy at the pier?  _Really,_ Jung Jaehyun?” Taeyong snorts while intertwining his fingers with his. Which Jaehyun realizes, he likes, a lot.

“You were literally laughing your ass off at whatever he was saying  _and_ he was trying to flash you his body while wiping his face! He also slipped you his number before we left.” Jaehyun whispers the last part because after his conversation with Johnny, he realized just how petty was being.

“I laugh my ass off with Ten on a daily basis. It doesn’t mean I want to fuck him. And I may have been tipsy but I know for a fact that I tried to curve him when he said he wanted to meet again. You were there _and_ you were sober.” Taeyong recalls while rolling his eyes. Jaehyun looks away, face heating up in embarrassment for acting like a fucking  _baby_. 

“And just so you know, the only body I was interested in seeing that night was yours _._ ” Taeyong states with a poke to Jaehyun’s chest.

Taeyong laughs at the blush slowly blooming on his face and Jaehyun can feel the tips of his ears turning red, which only makes Taeyong want to tease him more. However, before Taeyong can get another word out, he’s suddenly falling until his back hits the couch. He looks up and sees Jaehyun gazing down at him. Maybe it’s the position they’re currently in or the way Jaehyun’s eyes seem to be trying to memorize every single detail on his face but whatever it is, it has Taeyong itching to cover himself up, suddenly feeling shy. It only lasts for a second before Jaehyun redirects his gaze to the side while resting his palm against Taeyong’s open one.

Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers together.

“I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier but I like you, too.” Taeyong whispers into the empty space between them while picking up their intertwined hands and rubbing his thumb gently over Jaehyun’s. Taeyong is rewarded with the most breathtaking smile and his world shifts a bit.

They’re lost in their own little bubble where nothing else matters at the moment—it’s just Jaehyun and Taeyong.

Jaehyun’s gazing down at Taeyong with so much adoration and wonderpresent in his eyes, it makes Taeyong want to look away.

He doesn’t though. 

Instead, he cranes his neck up, mouth slightly parting in an open invitation. Jaehyun diverts his attention to Taeyong’s parted lips and licks his own in anticipation, before moving in and closing the gap between them.

It’s slow, gentle, and everything they’ve both been longing for since they realized just how deep their feelings ran for the other.

They eventually part, needing air. Jaehyun has his forehead pressed against Taeyong’s, eyes closed in pure bliss, trying to soak up the moment. He opens his eyes, searching for Taeyong’s, only to find them closed as well. He shifts so he’s lying on his side, back against the cushions of the couch, and he pulls Taeyong in towards his chest. Taeyong snuggles up against him and lets out a sigh of contentment, already starting to drift off. Jaehyun drops one final kiss on Taeyong’s temple before nuzzling his head against Taeyong’s soft lilac locks.

 

 

 

Jaehyun spent the past five days running—running from reality, running from his heart, running from what he wanted most in the world.

Now, with Taeyong wrapped up in his arms, he’s glad to finally be back home.

 

 

 

 **Ten** (1:27pm)

so did you suck jaehyun’s dick under the moonlight yet

 

 **Tae** (1:28pm)

Error 404: The number you are trying to contact is no longer in service.

 

 **Ten** (1:29pm)

WOW

**Author's Note:**

> ♡
> 
>   
> and that’s a wrap!! please forgive any grammatical errors. verb tenses are a bitch. idk why i chose to write something pretty lengthy for my first fic but it was so fun!!! i don’t know if it was messy when i kept changing the pov but i didn’t want to stick to just taeyong’s perspective. jaehyun was also internally screaming and i wanted to show that. while editing, i also noticed that it started off kind of slow?? i think i gave too much detail to the scenes pre!jaehyun. sorry. maybe i'll be back with another jaeyong fic. or johnjae. and i swear it will be better than this Mess. again, thank you if you’re reading this!!


End file.
